Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to acceleration of bypass binary symbol processing in video coding.
Description of the Related Art
Video compression, i.e., video coding, is an essential enabler for digital video products as it enables the storage and transmission of digital video. In general, video compression techniques apply prediction, transformation, quantization, and entropy coding to sequential blocks of pixels in a video sequence to compress, i.e., encode, the video sequence. Video decompression techniques generally perform the inverse of these operations in reverse order to decompress, i.e., decode, a compressed video sequence.
Context-adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC) is a form of entropy coding used in video encoding. CABAC is an inherently lossless compression technique notable for providing considerably better compression than most other encoding algorithms used in video encoding at the cost of increased complexity. In brief, CABAC has multiple probability modes for different contexts. It first converts all non-binary symbols to binary symbols referred to as bins. Then, for each bin, the coder selects which probability model to use, and uses information from nearby elements to optimize the probability estimate. Arithmetic coding is then applied to compress the data. The theory and operation of CABAC coding for H.264/AVC is defined in the International Telecommunication Union, Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) standard “Advanced video coding for generic audiovisual services” H.264, revision March 2005 or later, which is incorporated by reference herein. General principles are explained in “Context-Based Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding in the H.264/AVC Video Compression Standard,” Detlev Marpe, July 2003, which is incorporated by reference herein.
CABAC is a well known throughput bottleneck in video codec implementations (particularly on the decoder side) due to the many feedback loops used. Further, the feedback loops make CABAC difficult to parallelize, which makes it difficult to achieve the high throughput necessary for high resolution and frame-rate videos. Furthermore, since high throughput can be traded-off for power savings using voltage scaling, the serial nature of CABAC limits the battery life for video codecs that reside on mobile devices. This limitation is a critical concern, as a significant portion of the future video codecs will be used on battery-operated devices.